


Amulet

by how_did_i_get_here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_did_i_get_here/pseuds/how_did_i_get_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sends Sam and Dean on a dangerous hunt to retrieve an amulet without telling them why. Cas is coming to terms with something he wasn't sure about before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> this is more of a draft, and feedback (as to future edits) would be much appreciated

“What the hell just happened?” asked Sam, covered in blood, dripping in ectoplasm. That was certainly the most intense hunt he and Dean had been on in a long time. Three spirits in one house. Three seriously pissed off spirits. In one house. 

“We got what we came for,” Dean replied simply. He hadn’t told Sam exactly why they went there in the first place. Well, not that he really understood why they were there either. All he knew was Cas told him to do it so it must have been important. They went to the house to collect a charm. It was a small half moon hung on a pure silver chain. The moon was decorated in Enochian symbols. Dean kept saying he should learn Enochian. For hunts, of course. Just to make it a bit easier. Cas had nothing to do with it, of course not. He just thought it would make hunts easier.

Dean still managed to think that his thoughts were barred from Sam, even after everything. But of course, Sam could see through Dean as easily as Dean could hide behind whiskey. He knew why they went on this hunt. The only times they went on crazy hunts like this for no reason was because Cas wanted something. Cas knew better than to ask Sam for it. Dean listens to Cas without question these days. So anyway, the only question was, what the hell did Cas want that was worth killing three furious, ancient spirits?

Dean knew. Or at least had a theory. The spirits were bound there by a spell. They were there exclusively to protect this little amulet, whatever the hell it was. Sam failed to notice the little symbols branded into their irises. Something obscenely powerful l had chained them to this amulet and Dean was intent on figuring out why.

They drove in silence.

When they got to the Panty Drop Motel (or whatever it was, Dean had stopped paying attention), he brought the amulet to Cas. Cas was wrapped in blankets, sitting on the bed. They’d left him in that exact position. Dean thought he looked cold. Deana tapped Cas on the shoulder and handed him the half moon.

“You… You did…” Cas stumbled. He cleared his throat and continued. “Yes. Thank you Dean, Sam.”

“No problem Cas,” Dean replied, concerned by Cas’s odd response to the charm.

“I have to go,” Cas retorted before vanishing with no further explanation, leaving the amulet on the bed. Dean and Sam stared at it.

“If this thing is so damn important, what’s it still doing on the bed?” asked Sam, pursing his lips in frustration.

“Hell if I know,” Dean said, his lower lip involuntarily pouting forward as it tends to do when he’s pissed.

“Wait… Dean!” Sam pointed at the amulet, which had begun to smoke. The brothers pressed against the furthest wall and watched the amulet burst into flames and disappeared.

Dean gawked at the empty space where the amulet was, confused by the angel’s odd display and whatever the hell just happened to this amulet he supposedly needed so badly. He got up and sat on the bed, for the first time realizing how badly he ached from the hunt. It certainly wasn’t any small request Cas had asked of him. What the hell was that damn angel up to?

 

“He got it. He retrieved the amulet,” Cas almost whispered, still not entirely able to speak in full sentences.

“So that’s it then. You’ve gotten your answer,” came a slippery, deep voice in response.

“No, of course not. This is just a bigger question now.”

“That’s just not my problem, man.”

“How do I know I can even trust your spell? Why should I believe it anyway?”

“Well, you can’t. But something tells me you trust it anyway,” replied the witch. The man was tall, thin, and olive-skinned. His long black hair twisted and framed his face, curling to his thin lips. His eyes were the green of moss and swamp and hurt to look at.

“You sold your soul to a demon, and you think I trust you?” the angel retorted.

“Whatever, man. You don’t have to. I’ve done my part, I don’t owe you shit,” and with that, the witch stormed out of the room.

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was alone. For the first time he was really and truly alone, with no one to tell, no one to rest on, and for the first time, even Dean couldn’t comfort him. He stood in the empty lot where the damned he-witch left him and watched his breath make clouds in front of him and fly away. What the hell was he going to do now?

 

“It’s been three damn hours, where the fuck is Cas?” Dean shouted, having gotten more and more pissed as time went by.

“I’m right here,” answered Dean’s favorite angel, making him jump like a hurt dog.

“What in the name of hell, Cas!” Dean shouted.

“Demons, I would assume,” Cas explained. There was a pause.

“Dumbass,” said Dean before walking away to the bathroom.

Cas looked at Sam for help, but Sam was just as confused as Dean and all either of them wanted was answers.

“Look, Cas,” started Sam. “You sent us on a pretty dangerous hunt with some seriously pissed spirits. You wanted some amulet, and we got it for you. It must have been pretty damn important, but you left it and it vanished. I mean, you’ve GOT to know how that loos to us.”

“I am aware. It had to be done. I can’t explain as I don’t fully understand myself,” Cas answered, his mind fluttering to different places, most commonly to Dean. 

“Okay, well why did you almost get us killed then?” Sam asked a little more kindly than he felt necessary.

Cas realized, suddenly, that if anyone could help him, it was Sam. No one else was so good at keeping a secret, especially from Dean.

“Sam,” Cas commanded. “Sam, I need your help. Please help me.”

“Uh, sure, yeah of course Cas, what is it?” Sam was skeptical at best.

“I sent you on this hunt as a sort of… Well, a sort of experiment.” Sam started to interrupt but Cas shot him a look that, in a sort of angelic way, said ‘Shut the fuck up I’m not done.’ Cas continued. “Sam, I’ve been having interesting feelings. I thought it was a disturbance in nature somewhere but I couldn’t find anything. I started to become more and more nervous as these feelings grew with no present form of danger. I didn’t know what was happening to me. I grew more frightened day by day before I realized that the danger wasn’t danger, per say, but was your brother. Now, whether or not your brother is dangerous poses a very interesting philosophical question, but that’s not what I mean.”

“Cas,” Sam started, lightly. “I think I know what’s going on. I’ve known for a while because I can see it in Dean, too.”

“I know, and that was the most frightening part,” Cas responded. “That’s why I had to know. So, basically, I went to employ the help of a witch.”

“A witch Cas? Did you put a spell on us, Cas?”

“No, no of course not Sam. I put a spell on an amulet.”

“You mean the one you wanted us to get?”

“Yes.”

“So you basically put a spell on us.”

“Well, I suppose, yes, but it needed to be done,” Cas said with finality. Sam paused before he decided it was okay to continue.

“What did you do, Cas?” he asked, tentatively, making sure Cas didn’t get defensive. Sam genuinely wanted to help with whatever this was (he was pretty sure he knew what it was).

“I put a spell on an amulet I bought in a dirty store in Detroit.”

“You- Okay, continue,” Sam said, trying to imagine Cas navigating the Detroit streets, whenever the hell he had time to do that.

Cas continued. “I asked a witch to cast a spell to make a perfect replica of it. Three powerful spirits would be tied to this amulet. Only one person in the known universe would be able to get past all of these three spirits to retrieve the amulet. This person was Dean.”

“Okay, so what did that get you, Cas? What did you gain?” Sam asked.

“No, you don’t understand, Sam. The only one who could retrieve the amulet was the one. My… I’m not sure how to say it.”

Well, Sam could have guessed. He saw this coming ten miles away. “Cas, is Dean your soul mate?”

“No, Sam that’s absurd he’s- Well, okay, yes. Yes, Dean is my, I suppose he is my soul mate.” The angel’s eyes fell. The blue wasn’t as deep as they always seemed to be, but instead everything came to the surface, like some kind of submarine breaking the surface of the ocean. Finally, he could see it clearly for the first time. Of course, of course it was Dean. Who else? Who else would even consider taking this ridiculous hunt with no question? Who else would even consider taking him back in after all the times Cas had left? Who else? Who else? Cas fell to his knees and sobbed. Cas had never sobbed before but it was all he had left to do. He let it all hang out, hung himself out to dry, even if he was anything but dry. Sobbing felt good. 

Sam was bewildered. How does one take care of a weeping angel? He felt like watching Doctor Who wasn’t going to help him here. “Um… There… there…” he said, and rested his hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly.

Cas looked up through tears at the giant man before him, patting him like a puppy. And he laughed. He laughed and Sam laughed and they laughed and they couldn’t stop. Dean came in from the bathroom and saw these two practically rolling with laughter.

“Oh, did Cas crack a joke? Was it funnier in Enochian?” he said, while tossing himself on the bed. He saw Sam throw Cas a look and Cas receive it.

“Dean,” Cas said, his sudden gravelly tenor scaring Dean. “I have something important to tell you.

“Okay, shoot, Angel face.”

His act breaking and trying not to laugh, Cas smiled and said, “I want you to shut the hell up.”

“Hmm. That’s a new one,” Dean said, pissed because he still didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“No, Dean, I want you to shut the hell up because-“ and with that, Cas nearly flew at Dean and kissed him. Startled to say the least, Dean jumped backward and hit his head on the wall behind him. Cas held his ground and their sea colored eyes met and mixed. Everything was silent, and Sam sat there gaping.

Well, what the hell Dean thought before attacking Cas with his lips. So much for foreplay.

“I’ll just- Yeah, I’ll just go get a beer. Or something. Okay. Have fun,” Sam said. He grabbed his jacket and started out. Dean’s shirt hit him in the back of the head before he left. Sam smiled. About damn time he thought, and he left.


End file.
